


Valentine

by Chaosreigning



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaosreigning/pseuds/Chaosreigning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"D’you have a Valentine yet?"</p>
<p>Tim blinked and finally looked over again, a faint frown tugging at the corners of his mouth. “What?”</p>
<p>"A Valentine," Kon repeated. "It’s the thirteenth, you know? So it’ll be Valentine’s Day soon."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> This is either a couple months early or about a year too late, depending on how you want to look at it.

"Hey."

Tim looked up in surprise as Kon joined him on the Manor’s rooftop, taking the spot right beside Tim on the very edge. Kon grinned at him. Tim hesitated a moment before giving him a small, tentative smile back.

"Hi," he replied quietly. A tension he hadn’t even realized was there vanished from his shoulders as Kon leaned over and bumped Tim’s arm lightly with his own.

"You know it’s February, right?" the clone asked. 

"Yes, Kon, I am aware," Tim answered dryly, rolling his eyes a little. "I can read a calender, you know."

"Okay, well, what about the fact that it’s freezing out here?" Kon retorted. "Seriously, dude, I know almost-midnight is like high noon to you bats, but can’t you do the broody thing inside, where it’s  _not_ fifty below?”

Tim shot Kon an exasperated look. “It’s only twenty-five degrees out, Kon; it’s not that bad. I’m wearing warm clothes.”

"It’s still way warmer inside. Warm clothes aren’t even necessary, it’s so nice in there. Your nose is all pink."

Tim resisted the urge to cover his nose and looked away. He liked it out here, even if he didn’t particularly didn’t care for the cold. The air smelled fresh and clean with the sharp scent of snow, and Gotham’s lights glittered in the distance. It was beautiful, in it’s way. After a minute, Kon sighed.

"Fiiiine. Stubborn," he grouched. Tim very carefully didn’t turn back as he listened to Kon sprawl out beside him. "I don’t get why we can’t go in and have some hot cocoa and cookies. Alfred makes  _really_ good cookies, even if they aren’t quite like Ma’s.”

Tim hummed. “You don’t have to stay out here with me.”

"Yeah, well… I want to anyway." Kon paused. "Hey, Tim?"

"Hm?"

"D’you have a Valentine yet?"

Tim blinked and finally looked over again, a faint frown tugging at the corners of his mouth. “What?”

"A Valentine," Kon repeated. "It’s the thirteenth, you know? So it’ll be Valentine’s Day soon."

"I - No." Tim’s frown deepened. "I don’t. Why, do you?"

"I have someone in mind," Kon admitted. "I just haven’t gotten up the nerve to ask them yet."

Tim didn’t want to know. It would just make his heart hurt.

"Ah. I’m sure you have nothing to worry about, Kon," he reassured his friend. "I’m sure they’ll say yes."

Kon tilted his head, a hopeful look on his face. “You really think so?”  
  
Mustering another smile, Tim nodded. “Yeah. And they’ll be lucky to have you, clone-boy. You just have to ask.”

Sitting back up, Kon make a thoughtful sound. The two boys sat in comfortable, companionable silence for a few minutes, just watching Gotham’s lights.

"Hey, Tim. What time is it?"

"Oh. Um." Tim tugged his phone out of his pocket and hit the button on the side to light the screen. "Eleven fifty-eight."

He tucked his phone back away, and looked up as Kon’s warmth moved closer. Tim stiffened as Kon’s mouth met his, their noses bumping lightly together. Kon’s lips were warm and dry, but soft, and Tim could feel the bigger teen’s breath fan against his cheek as Kon sighed nervously through his nose, could see the way Kon’s eyelashes fanned against his cheek.

Tim relaxed again and let his eyes fall shut as well, leaning in to recapture Kon’s mouth just as the other boy began to pull back. This second kiss was slow and sweet, easy like they’d been doing this for years instead of just a few minutes. Kon laced their hands together, his other arm tugging Tim close against his side.

"Be my Valentine?" he asked quietly when they parted. Tim smiled at him with a quiet sort of joy, feeling like he was glowing. Maybe he was. Kon smiled back, brilliant.

"Always," Tim promised. "For as long as you’ll have me."

"Forever, then," Kon mused with satisfaction. His grin widened, and he brought their twined hands up to kiss the tops of Tim’s fingers. "Gotta admit - that sounds pretty much perfect."  
  
Tim blushed, torn between flattered and embarrassed. He looked down. “…Happy Valentine’s Day, Kon.”

"Happy Valentine’s Day, Tim." 


End file.
